mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy/Gallery
Gallery Feeding the otters.png|Feeding the otters I dont want it.png|Angel why must you be so picky? Kicking the carrot.png|I DON'T WANT IT! Angel dropping a hint.png|Something's making Angel cough... Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* Just look up there.png|Just look at the smoke... Dragonshy_16_9.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke Angel throws a carrot.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long Angel is not impressed.png|Angel is not impressed Derpyfluttershy.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times... Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png|Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces Dash loses count.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time, however There be smoke.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke Rainbow Dash salutes.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls Rallying the girls.png|Rainbow is always great for a morale boost Rarity does not like her hat.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once... Applejack ready to get the dragon.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png Rarity ready to get the dragon.png Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Spike and Angel.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals Rarity wears a scarf.png|Rarity models her scarf Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bring Fluttershy is a good idea Fluttershy and her shadow.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png|...and decides to hide from it Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png|The group leaving wither Fluttershy whether she likes it or not Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by the dragon mid-flight causing her to fall A petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie beats Rarity in 35 games of tic tac toe while they wait for Applejack and Fluttershy A still petrified Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy still petrified up the mountain Rainbow Dash goes first.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump Hugging a rock.png|Too bad Fluttershy is scared of heights Pinkie starts singing.png|Just jump! A not so big canyon.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... AVALANCHE.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Avalanche aftermath.png|And causes one in the process Fluttershy trips.png|Then falls down it and lands on Applejack and Rarity The dragons lair.png|Here be dragons Head in the ground.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand Fluttershy is scared.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Nope, she can't go in The dragon and Twilight.png|Twilight attempts to reason with the dragon... Rarity sucks up.png|...while Rarity tries to charm him into leaving Handsome Dragon.png Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... A beaten present.png|and fails miserably... Get out.png|...before Dash kicks the dragon in the face... Angry dragon is angry.png|...which just makes him angry Knocked out.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea Dragonshy2.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|...and tells of the dragon for bullying the ponies The dragon explaining.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" A proud Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash is proud Like a boss.png|Too bad Fluttershy doesn't take excuses Crying dragon.png|A sad dragon learns the error of his ways... Dragon flies away.png|...and leaves for new lands to sleep in Angel takes on Spike.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages